


Nothing’s Wrong

by Stealthtable



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthtable/pseuds/Stealthtable
Summary: Taako makes a generous offer. Of course, nothing’s wrong.Magnus knows that’s a lie.





	Nothing’s Wrong

“Magnus! Hey, scoot over.”

Magnus blinks awake. He sits bolt upright and tries to grab for the figure standing over him. The figure smacks his hands back.

“Chill, it’s Taako,” the figure says, irritation plain in his voice. “Scoot over.”

“What time—Taako whattayou w—“

“I’m Magnus, I hug everybody all the fuckin’ time, come snuggle with me, Taako, I’m cold,” Taako mocks in a deliberately terrible Magnus impression. “Here I am offering, out of the goodness of my heart, what you crave all fuckin’ day you ungrateful jerk,” Taako gripes, one hand on his hip and the other holding his pillow, standing by the bed in nothing but a pair of pajama pants.

Magnus scoots over in the bed. Taako climbs in with a huff, and aggressively fluffs his pillow down next to Magnus’s. “Sorry,” Magnus yawns, “I thought something was wrong—“

Taako jabs Magnus in the chest. “ _Nothing_ is wrong, got it? You heard nothing before I came in here, not a squeak, not a peep, and definitely not a scream. If Merle asks, I got wasted and ended up in the wrong room. And if you ask, you keep looking at me like you wanna snuggle and I’m a fuckin’ saint to let you,” he says.

Magnus looks at Taako in the dim light from the window. Something is off, the elf’s eyes are puffy and his ears don’t seem right to Magnus, though he can’t pin down why. He pushes an arm under Taako’s pillow so Taako can rest on it. The pillowcase is soggy. Something’s definitely wrong, but Taako’s not letting on what it is.

Taako slides closer to Magnus and settles into the crook of his shoulder. “Night, Taako,” Magnus says, not mentioning the wet pillowcase or the signs of distress for fear that Taako will storm out and try to deal with whatever it is by himself. Better that he let Magnus hold him and draw at least a little comfort that way.

Taako wraps an arm across Magnus’s bare chest. “Night,” he says roughly, and squeezes his eyes shut. Magnus closes his eyes, too.

Magnus can feel Taako try to guide his breathing into rhythm. He doesn’t seem to be having an easy time of it though, and after a few minutes Magnus feels Taako shudder. He wraps his other arm around Taako and holds him closer.

“Taako? What’s wrong?” Magnus asks softly.

Taako doesn’t answer right away. “I don’t know what’s wrong,” he finally says, low and flat. “Take your pick, I guess. I’m getting beat all to hell for these stupid relics and our healer can’t even fuckin’ heal right. No one will even give us any real information about these stupid things. Everyone leaves me; guess you guys will too and then it’ll be back on the road for Taako. Whoever’s in charge of the absolute slop they serve around here deserves to be thrown straight off the base,” Taako lists. “And on top of that, these beds are so fuckin’ narrow I don’t know how anyone gets any around here. Buncha killjoys,” he finishes, burying his face against Magnus’s chest.

Magnus rubs Taako’s back. He doesn’t really know what to say. He picks the problem Taako seems to have buried in the middle to hide its importance and does his best. “I’m not going anywhere,” he finally says.

Taako snorts. “Right. That’s what they all say,” he retorts. He squeezes Magnus tighter, as though making sure Magnus stays put.

The two lie in silence. After a while, Taako lifts his head and looks at Magnus. “Go ahead, I know you’re dying for it,” he says, his tone aiming for “magnanimous” but slipping into “needy”.

Magnus is confused. “Go ahead and what?” he asks.

“Kiss me, you dumbass,” Taako replies.

Magnus does. He kisses Taako softly, ignoring the insults and foul mood and reaching past them to where Taako hurts, joining him there so he won’t be alone. Taako kisses back hard, pushing his tongue into Magnus’s mouth and bringing his hand up to tug on Magnus’s hair. Magnus breaks the kiss to breathe, and Taako grinds against him impatiently.

“Taako—“ Magnus gasps, feeling Taako rubbing against his thigh. “Is it just kissing you want? I’m down for whatever, but you seem kind of upset and I don’t want to push—“

Taako shushes him. “Fuck, I won’t fuckin’ break, I can take whatever you’ve got down there,” he huffs. He reaches into his pillowcase and pulls out a bottle of lube, a condom, and a towel. It begins to dawn on Magnus that Taako might’ve thought this through more than he expected.

Taako kicks off his pajama bottoms over the side of the bed. He looks at Magnus. “You gonna…?” he asks, gesturing to Magnus’s pants. Magnus pulls them off, revealing his cock, half hard and getting harder.

Taako clicks his tongue. “Gonna need you more awake than that, big guy, whaddya need, more kissing?”

In answer, Magnus pulls Taako into his lap so that the two are face to face and lets his hands roam over Taako’s skin. He kisses Taako hard and brings his hands down to squeeze the elf’s round ass cheeks. Taako can feel Magnus hardening between them, and snakes his hand down to help. Magnus moans and breaks the kiss to gasp, “Taako!”

“That’s better,” Taako smirks. He picks up the condom and hands it to Magnus. Magnus takes it. “Don’t know where each other’s been, my dude,” Taako says, and Magnus rolls the condom on.

Taako crawls toward the head of the bed and leans down onto his elbows. “Don’t be stingy with the lube,” he demands. Magnus dutifully goes to work, readying Taako to take his cock. He finishes and sets the bottle down on the floor beside the bed. Taako shoves the towel under himself and spreads it out sloppily.

Magnus slowly begins to press into Taako, using his hands to knead Taako’s ass cheeks and hold them apart. Taako grips the sheets and gasps, then breathes deep as Magnus slides all the way in. “Ohhh, that’s good,” Taako moans, pushing back on Magnus.

Magnus slowly pulls out and pushes back in again, fucking Taako gently but deeply. Taako shoves his hips back impatiently. “Harder, come on, give it to me good,” he demands.

Magnus chuckles and slows down even more. “No ‘please’? What about your manners?” he teases. Taako huffs. Magnus keeps going, leisurely pushing into and dragging back out of Taako. “Mmm,” he hums, “this is nice, no hurry.”

Taako rams his hips back as Magnus starts to push back in, and Magnus catches them, not quite letting Taako have what he wants yet. Taako makes a little frustrated noise. “Fuck me rougher, _please_ ,” he grumbles, “and if you could find it in your heart to _please_ stroke my cock too, I’d be _fucking_ _obliged_ , Mr. Fuckin’ Manners,” he finishes sarcastically.

Magnus grabs Taako by the hips and yanks, pounding into him hard and earning a little cry from the surprised elf. He reaches down and wraps his big hand around Taako’s cock, pumping him in a rough rhythm as he thrusts. Taako moans and arches his back as Magnus fucks him fast and hard, the sound almost drowning out Magnus’s gasps and murmurs of “so tight” and “gods” and “fuck, _Taako_!”

Magnus’s knee slides on the sheet and he shifts ever so slightly, thrusting into Taako at a different angle. Taako comes, shoulders slumping to the bed and shivers sweeping through him as he calls Magnus’s name. Magnus only makes it a couple more thrusts before his own orgasm hits him, too. He lets go of Taako’s cock and pulls out of him, then pulls off the condom and pitches it into the garbage can.

Taako lies on the bed with his ass in the air, smiling hazily. He pushes himself up and begins to wipe himself down with the corner of the sticky towel. Magnus flops back down onto the bed, not bothering to look for his discarded pajama pants, and Taako joins him after balling up the towel and dropping it on the floor.

Taako snuggles into Magnus’s side, and Magnus pulls up the covers and pulls him close. “That felt really good,” Magnus begins, and Taako shushes him.

“No need to get sappy,” he says, “we’re already snuggling, my dude, don’t push it.”

Magnus plays with Taako’s hair. He suspects that this charitable snuggle mission was more about Taako’s needs than Magnus’s own, but he’ll never let on. He really loves snuggling, and he just had really good sex with a very hot elf. It’s good enough for him if it’s good enough for Taako. He looks down. Taako’s meditating in his arms, deep, from the look of him. Magnus closes his eyes and falls asleep, breathing in the smell of Taako’s shampoo, and doesn’t wake up until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> A little change of pace for me.
> 
> Yell in the comments if you’d like!


End file.
